Funding is requested to analyze data from a short-term longitudinal survey interview that permits an evaluation of the role that social support may play in affecting health and life satisfaction. Three-hundred forty-six respondents in three age groups, 20-25, 40-45, & 60-80 were interviewed at two points in time, 12 to 18 months apart. Cross-sectional analyses of time 1 data indicate the number of negative life events is directly related to reports of health problems and suggests that the impact of stress is lessened by a supportive network of spouse and close friends. In the longitudinal analysis, step-wise regression techniques will be used to evaluate the longitudinal analysis, step-wise regression techniques will be used to evaluate the impact of intervening negative experiences upon the change in health status and changes in life satisfaction as a function of level of social support. Controls for age, income, and education will use used. The work draws on a social psychological analysis of personal relationships and thier role promotion personal health.